


瞭望塔婚庆中心

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 当超级英雄需要举办婚礼，还有哪里比瞭望塔更合适呢？





	瞭望塔婚庆中心

    第一个提出在瞭望塔举行婚礼的是绿箭和黑金丝雀，用他们的原话说，“我们实在想不出还有哪里能让大家安全出入却不会引起人们注意了。”奥利弗这样说的时候，倒是想起了罗伊别扭地暗示泰坦塔上还有很多空房间。

    这个提议甚至没怎么经过辩论就得到了全体同意通过，毕竟大家都是战友，也都是眼看着两个人走到一起的，原本就很乐意为他们（终于举行）的婚礼帮上些忙。何况他们说的也有道理，考虑到那么多人有双重身份或外星户口，在瞭望塔上举行婚礼更能方便所有人参加。

    也不是说没人反对，蝙蝠侠第一个指出了瞭望塔很容易被一网打尽的危险，于是哈尔差点飞去OA向宇宙广播不许来地球惹事的消息，所幸约翰把他拦了下来，但他们的确加强了检查和巡逻。

    恐惧先生则另有观点，“万一联盟里有他们俩不想邀请的朋友呢，我们就这样把英雄们排除在外？”他指出这点的时候连奥利弗都愣住了，戴娜挑了挑眉，痛快地表示所有人都将得到邀请。

    说到底，瞭望塔的这次仪式更像是大家以婚礼为借口的一次聚会，毕竟奥利弗·奎因将在三个月后迎娶戴娜·兰斯的新闻早已在星城传的沸沸扬扬。因此所有的举办问题都解决以后，瞭望塔上陷入了疯狂的“婚礼状态”，每天都有过分热心的英雄在不值班的时间跑来过问这样那样的问题，帮忙做些装饰，或者提出一些充满异域风情的创意。（“我们真的不打算用比武的方式举行仪式。”奥利弗无奈地对鹰侠重申了自己的地球风格。）

    “你们要带我去挑婚礼甜点？”巴里吃惊地看了看戴娜，再看看奥利，确定他们两个是清醒且认真的才稍稍安心，但他仍然十分困惑，“为什么是我？”

    奥利和戴娜用眼神相互甩锅了许久，戴娜才轻咳一声解释说，“这个嘛……过来人都说婚礼上用的甜点会让人挑到味觉失灵，所以我们都觉得，有个拥有神速力的朋友能解决很多麻烦。”

    “简而言之，我听她的，但她怕胖，你又需要热量摄入。”奥利弗概括说。

    巴里捂住脸思考了一下，然后把手拿开，一脸真诚地问：“可以带着哈尔一起去吗？”

    事实证明哈尔·乔丹在地球的薪水虽然不多，但品位真的不错，奥利弗第无数次看着账单想。

 

    于是婚礼就这么开始了。大家尽职尽责地为他们举行了单身派对，虽然——形式上有些颠覆传统。“跟猛禽小队全体成员一起出动去夜巡？”戴娜叹了口气，“我是说，还能有什么方式呢。我们可是超级英雄啊。”

    哈尔是奥利的伴郎，当然。至于伴娘的归属让大家争执了好一阵子，最后却给了芭芭拉，一个原本不打算露面的最可靠的伙伴。

    这场在瞭望塔上的婚礼举行得异常成功，主要是跟他们三个月后普通人身份的那场相比。婚礼所需的一切物品都是最纯粹的地球制造，可他们又是一支由地球人和外星人，现代人和过去或未来人组成的超现实团队，这本身就为婚礼增添了许多魅力。绿箭侠穿戴着自己最好的装备，看着黑金丝雀身着黑色紧身衣向自己性感地走来，然后他们摘下面具和伪装，以真面目坦诚相对，在超人的主持下许下誓言。

    “我觉得哈尔要哭了。”戴安娜低声对鹰女说。

    “他的长期饭票跟人跑了，换成我我也会哭的。”肯德拉小声回复。

 

    他们最终还是没躲过扔捧花的环节。这挺无奈的，首先婚礼并没准备捧花，这倒不成问题，扎塔娜现场给他们变了一束。问题是大厅里一堆随时打算用超能力作弊的英雄们，天知道为了这束捧花他们能干出什么来。

    “超人，”一直站在人群外围的蝙蝠侠突然出声，“不许过去。”

    “为什么不呢，这可是婚礼的祝福。”克拉克带着点好笑的表情看着他，“你怕我抢到吗？”

    “蝙蝠侠无所畏惧。”他撇了撇嘴，“但你不能去。”

    私下里交往多年，克拉克自然知道这就是布鲁斯性格的独特之处，他更加知道自己连他这别扭的性格都爱到无以复加。他收回了迈出的脚步，跟蝙蝠侠一起静静等待着抢夺的结果——绿灯侠的牢房锁住了用神速力抢花的闪电侠，众人都静默了一刹，然后疯狂大笑起来。

    其实大家都明白啦，哈尔跟巴里迟早是要在一起的。

 

    所以当瞭望塔第二次申请举办婚礼的时候蝙蝠侠紧绷的下巴成功让周围空气都低了五度，其他的元老们都围坐在桌边，盯着自己要举不举的手犹犹豫豫。当蝙蝠侠最终把手从从披风里伸出来的时候，巴里还以为他要掐死他们俩，并且已经做好了用神速力把哈尔扛走的准备。然而布鲁斯最终还是投了赞同，只不过代价是在值班表上给他们加了一个月的班。（“送你们的蜜月。”这是蝙蝠侠的原话。）

    这次人就更多了，泰坦们可以进入瞭望塔，婚礼的热闹程度被孩子们的吵闹声翻了一倍。绿灯军团来了许多人，但其他灯团并没有收到邀请。（“灯团们的关系还没好到那种程度。”凯尔谨慎地解释说。）中城的无赖帮竟然分析出了婚礼的日期，可惜他们已经在婚礼前被闪电侠全部打捞进了监狱，并且动用了星际实验室的尖端科技来看守他们。

    哈尔和巴里的婚礼气氛比较随意，比起绿箭和黑金丝雀的庄重宣誓，他们的更像是一群外星人加入地球开了个派对。沃利原本建议他们将灯戒和闪电侠戒指做个交换，但哈尔还要在军团面前维持自己的制服形象，因此也就不了了之。不过他们可躲不过被朋友们扔上会议圆桌当众拥吻的环节，哈尔站在桌上兴奋地踩了踩，确定蝙蝠侠的脸色难看得跟制服一样，还没等他笑出声来，就被巴里揪住制服一把拉进了亲吻里。

    “我的男孩，是婚礼让你变得主动了吗？”在漫长而甜腻的亲吻后，哈尔咬着巴里的耳廓轻声说。

    巴里在他的摩挲下喘息起来，用饱含着笑意的声音告诉他：“我不想看我的丈夫在新婚典礼上死于蝙蝠标下。”

 

    有了这样开放的气氛，大家都玩得特别开心，虽然——克拉克和布鲁斯一直沉默地看着远处腻在一起的康纳和提姆。两个少年无惧死亡凝视，依然背对着他们卿卿我我。

    “我早就知道他们两个很要好，”克拉克僵硬地说，“但我从没想过是这种程度。”

    “他们两个在一起很久了，”迪克端着甜点路过，“对他们有点信心，好吗？”

    “很久了，却从来没告诉过我和卡拉。”克拉克有些失落。

    迪克思考了一下，“提姆以为布鲁斯肯定会告诉你的。”

    “什么？！提姆向你们坦白了，而康纳却从来没告诉过我？”

    “他当然没坦白，”布鲁斯用一种阴森的语调说，“但我们怎么可能不知道。”

    “你们两个要是再不抓紧，连孩子们都会比你们早结婚。”戴安娜顺着他们俩的视线望过去说。

    克拉克脸红了，“我们两个……什么？”

    布鲁斯冷哼了一声，“他们还是未成年，时间还会给他们很多变故。再说了，”他顿了顿，“我是不会让他们俩在瞭望塔上结婚的。”

 

    许久之后……

    “亚瑟你刚才说什么？！你跟湄拉都结婚多久了？！”

    “淡定点布鲁斯……我们只是想补办个仪式……”

 

—The End—


End file.
